Sealed Immortality
by Redi Chalyn
Summary: The Dark Lord Voldemort knows of his horcruxes being destroyed one by one, and knows he must take measures to seal his immortality. Will contain explicit material! Temporarily on hiatus...sorry.
1. Contingency Plan

**Time to pay my respects to my favorite HP pairing with my favorite witch!**

Lord Voldemort screamed in fury as he felt yet another horcrux be destroyed. Now only Nagini was left, and though she was safe the thought of his immortality slipping nearly troubled him. At the very least, he found it disturbing. He paced back and forth, debating what to do. He heard someone apparating nearby, and turned to see Bellatrix Lestrange.

The saucy escaped prisoner walked toward the Dark Lord before stopping. "What angers you, my lord?"

Voldemort suddenly had an idea. "Potter. We must move forward with our plan."

Bellatrix smiled. "Yes, my lord. May I kill him? Slowly, painfully, so he won't even remember who he is-"

"Your bloodlust is refreshing, but no. I must be the one to kill Harry Potter. There is, however, another task which you must complete. You alone are suitable."

Bellatrix glowed with pride at the compliment and nodded. "Anything, my lord."

"Our trap for Harry will work, of that I have no doubts. However, there is something unsettling about the planned events that prompts me to prepare a contingency plan."

Bellatrix smiled as he described the plan, and how it must be secret. She nodded her understanding. "When shall this be done, my lord?"

"Mere hours before Harry walks into our trap for a hero. There is a shack where it shall be done, and only you are to know of the deed."

"Yes, my lord. With honor, and pleasure." Bellatrix bowed and backed away before disapparating.

Voldemort sneered. _Harry_ _Potter, the boy who lived. You will come to die, and by your death my immortality is sealed._


	2. The Task is Complete

**This is where the story earns its rating, and this is the only chapter I think. It could easily be avoided, but I've never attempted erotica before! Review and tell me if it lived up to your** **expectations!**

Bellatrix awaited the Dark Lord in a shack deep in the Forbidden Forest. There were enchantments surrounding it just in case one of the other death eaters got bored and decided to explore. The shack seemed as though it were built for this sole purpose; the only furnishing a large double bed. She resisted the impatience that threatened her mind. When he came, he would come. This was a privilege and an honor.

Voldemort was there then, as though he had been there all along. "Ah, here we are."

Bellatrix turned and smiled. "Yes, my lord." She was shocked when the Dark Lord stepped close to her, grabbing her in his arms and kissing her. His skin was cold, so very very cold, yet it tingled with power. This alone set Bellatrix's loins ablaze, as always. She felt it right and necessary to take certain liberties during this act, thus ensuring the deed was done above any expectations or standards. She clutched his back, gripping his robes, moaning into his mouth as her tongue explored. The Dark Lord's tongue snaked its way about her mouth, tasting her. Sauteed onions with garlic, surprising yet satisfactory. His hands moved lower down her back to her bottom, then back up only to claw back down again. Bellatrix moaned in pain and pleasure, clawing his back in return only in the opposite direction. When they broke apart, Bellatrix's eyes were flaming. She dropped to her knees and gripped Voldemort's member through the robes, massaging it as she disrobed her lord. Voldemort disrobed her easily and cast the garments aside, pressing onto her body, pinning her on the wall. He cupped her breasts each and took turns sucking and nibbling them. Bellatrix used all her strength not to drop to her knees right then, her eyes rolling back. "Oh my lord, YES!" Voldemort turned her around suddenly and pressed against her back. He tasted her neck, which was salty from the sweat. He pressed himself against her and spread her legs while at the same time moving a hand to cover her eyes, pulling her head back to fully expose her throat. In. Out. In. Out. In. He remained fully within her for some time, thrusting his hips against her rear and banging her body against the wall. Her mouth was wide open, corners curling into a smile. Suddenly, Voldemort pulled out and thrust her toward the bed. She fell willingly onto the mattress and awaited him eagerly. She did not have to wait long, as he was there as well, pinning her down and thrusting himself into her. Oh God she felt so full! Her husband could never have achieved such fulfillment in his wildest dreams. Faster now, harder, she thrust her hips upward in time with his. Her nether regions burned, the heat bubbling throughout her body slowly. Her breath came in shallow gasps, as did Voldemort's. She screamed in pleasure as they climaxed together, feeling him come within her. He slowly stopped, then rolled off of her. The task was complete.


	3. Trap for a Hero

**Wow last chapter was fun I think I'm gonna do that more often! Review and let me know how it's going!**

Bellatrix could tell almost immediately that the task had indeed been completed in a satisfactory manner. Her entire body seemed to be a bit warmer than usual, and she had the strangest tingling feeling, similar to the feeling she got near the Dark Lord. She stood and went to retrieve her clothing. As she put it on, she turned to see the Dark Lord already fully robed and staring at her. She smiled. "The task has been completed my lord. Now nothing can go wrong."

Voldemort sneered. "Indeed. Now, to snare a hero in my trap."

Bellatrix nodded and opened the door, walking out. Voldemort was with her, and as they left the shack disappeared as though it were never there. Then, Voldemort was gone. Bellatrix disapparated, appearing with the other death eaters. She suddenly felt very sick, eyes widening as she fought back the wave of nausea. Apparation was not the best idea in the world right now.


	4. The final Horcrux

Bellatrix stood in eager awaiting for Potter to arrive. The Dark Lord's plan was foolproof, even moreso now that she had assisted. She glowed with pride as she continuously replayed in her head how he'd informed her that she alone was suitable for the task. She jerked to attention as a twig snapped nearby. There was the Potter boy, in the flesh. She fought back the urge to kill him right then. It had to be the Dark Lord to do the deed. Yet the temptation remained, as did that tingling sensation she got when near the Dark Lord.

Voldemort stepped to Harry. "Harry Potter, the boy who lived, come to die. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Bellatrix felt a rush of adrenaline as the Potter boy flew backward and landed on the ground, dead. Her heart sank, however, when she realized the Dark Lord was also laying motionless on the ground. She ran to him and began attempting to revive him. It took quite some time, but eventually, she felt life breathe into her, as though through him. It was an entirely exhilarating feeling, as though she'd won her first duel. Then, the Dark Lord opened his eyes. She smiled and nodded to him, telling him she had felt new life. She remembered him telling her in detail what would happen. _When Harry dies, the part of my soul within him will most likely be destroyed. If that happens, the plan will have failed. However, if it survives, that part of me will not be able to remain with him and will seek out another entity. This must be within you. You will feel sheer power enter you, then you will know the invincibility you posses. _ Bellatrix smiled, knowing he had spoken truly. She stood and allowed him to do the same. Now, the task had truly been completed. Only the final victory now remained.


	5. Attack on Hogwarts

As Bellatrix walked toward Hogwarts through the Forbidden Forest with the Dark Lord and other Death Eaters, she played over in her mind exactly what the Dark Lord had told her regarding the fragment of his soul. _When Harry dies, the part of my soul within him will most likely be destroyed. If that happens, the plan will have failed. However, if it survives, that part of me will not be able to remain with him and will seek out another entity. This must be within you. You will feel sheer power enter you, then you will know the invincibility you posses. This is not truly yours however, so do not be eager to use it. The part of my soul entered the child within you, replacing its own soul. You are still its mother, though, and if you allow yourself to be killed the unborn child will revive you. Do not allow this to happen. Doing so will end the child's life before it has truly begun, and the plan will have utterly failed._ Bellatrix gritted her teeth, glaring at the oaf Hagrid carrying the Potter boy's body. Something had to be done to ensure her life as well as the child's. She looked down to her hand. Decorating one of her fingers was a black onyx ring. She sneered as an idea began to form, for she too had studied how to create a horcrux.

As they got to the castle, Bellatrix scanned the crowd for a suitable kill. Someone strong who would be more focussed on someone else than attacking her. Her eyes came across a sixth year Gryffindor. She smiled wickedly as the battle commenced, going straight for the boy. The fact that the Potter boy seemed to be alive after all didn't concern her now: she had to ensure her own invincibility as well as the unborn child's. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The boy fell. Bellatrix felt her soul tear from the murder and held her hand up, staring into her own reflection in the ring.

The Death Eaters made their way into the castle, laughing as they did whatever they wanted to the frightened resistance. Bellatrix laughed, torturing anyone she saw fit. She saw the young Weasley girl and remembered how the Potter boy was in love with her. "Crucio!" The curse, however, was cast askew by a bloated woman she remembered from her school days. _Molly..._

"Not my daughter, you bitch!"

Bellatrix's eyes widened as she saw the bolt of green light fly toward her. She flew backward and landed on the ground.


	6. Miracle of Life

Days after the battle was over, Bellatrix opened her eyes. She was no longer in Hogwarts. She looked around and realized she was at her sister Narcissa Malfoy's house. She slowly sat up, fighting a wave of dizziness and nausea. She looked down at her belly, which was still flat but she could tell that life remained within. Her own backup plan had worked. She smiled with evil pleasure at the knowledge, standing up. Her legs barely supported her, forcing her to brace against the wall. Despite the thrill of knowing she'd successfully created a horcrux to protect herself, the experience had left her severely weakened. She heard footsteps approaching the closed door of the room and instinctfully reached for her wand. She found, to her unpleasant surprise, that it was gone. Eyes wide, she stared at the door as it opened. Relief flooded her as she saw Narcissa.

"Cissy!" She stumbled across the room and grabbed her sister. She felt an arm wrap around her in response, as well as a kiss on the forehead. When she stood back, she saw that Narcissa was holding a tray.

The white haired woman smiled. "Bella...oh God I was so worried. You...you should be dead. Draco found you and we brought you here to bury you but then-" her voice cracked with tears of joy, "we heard you start breathing again. But how, Bella? Lucius saw you-you were hit dead on by the killing curse."

Bellatrix laughed, showing her sister the black onyx ring adorning her finger. "I did it, Cissy. I made one!"

Narcissa paled more than she already was. "Oh, Bella...I had thought but-I didn't truly believe..."

"I would have survived it anyway, though. Close the door." Narcissa did so and Bellatrix looked around quickly. Narcissa laughed and handed over Bellatrix's wand, saying something along the lines of it was to be buried with her. Bellatrix sneered and cast a silencing charm on the door, then led Narcissa over to the bed, taking the tray and setting it down. "You're my sister, so I trust you. The dark lord placed a horcrux within me. That itself would have saved me, but the horcrux would be destroyed. Now, the dark lord will live on forever."

The look on Narcissa's face told Bellatrix something was very wrong. "Bella...the dark lord didn't survive. He's gone, Bella. Not even a body."

Bellatrix shook her head in disbelief. "But, he said-"

"Something must have gone wrong, then. He's gone, Bella." Narcissa placed a hand on her sister's leg before getting the tray again. "But here, I brought you some food. I had a feeling you might wake up soon."

Bellatrix mustered a smile for her sister's sake, taking the bowl of stew and bread and setting in on eating, though it lacked much flavor given the recent knowledge. Narcissa dispelled the silence charm and left. She turned back and smiled softly. "There are clothes in the wardrobe. They're not yours, but they'll fit you." With that, she left, closing the door behind her. Bellatrix stared into her bowl of stew in disbelief.


	7. Coming to Terms

The next morning, Bellatrix woke up and ran to the bathroom. She expelled the remnants of what she'd last eaten, then stood up groaning. She rinsed her mouth out then returned to her room. She sat down and looked at her belly. "As much of an honor, this is troublesome." There was a knock on the door so she flicked her wand, opening it. In walked Narcissa, smiling. Bellatrix smirked. "Cissy, good morning."

Narcissa went and sat next to her sister. "How are you feeling?"

Bellatrix scoffed. "I'm fine, Cissy. Considering the given news..."

Narcissa rubbed Bellatrix's back. "It gets better. Be glad you're not in Azkaban again. Technically, you're dead."

"And you?"

Narcissa sighed, looking down. "Lucius is, well..."

Bellatrix sighed. "And Draco?"

"He's here. Probation." She sighed. "He hasn't been the same."

"He had a duty to the dark lord. As did I."

Narcissa smiled. "We've rebuilt our lives before: we can do it again. Draco doesn't remember and you, well, you'll be okay."

Bellatrix smirked. "Right." She looked out the window. "Where is Draco?"

"In his room."

Bellatrix nodded and stood. "I'll talk to him. He knows I'm alive, right?"

Narcissa laughed. "Of course, Bella." She stood and walked out. "Breakfast in half an hour."

Bellatrix nodded and walked down the hall to Draco's room. She knocked on the door, met with silence. She slowly opened the door, seeing her nephew sitting on his bed. "Hey."

Draco looked up and ran to her, hugging her. Bellatrix's eyes widened at the uncharacteristic show of affection. Draco sighed, standing back. "I thought you were dead. Then, you weren't."

Bellatrix laughed. "No Weasley can kill me."

Draco looked down and saw the ring on her finger. "Is that a...?"

Bellatrix nodded. "I had to protect myself. The dark lord gave me one last task. He placed a horcrux within me."

"Then, he's alive?"

Bellatrix sighed. "I don't know. The horcrux is still alive, unhurt from the curse. And yet, I feel nothing of him."

Draco nodded. Then he raised an eyebrow. "You said alive. Are you-"

A dinner gong sounded, saving Bellatrix from attempting to explain herself as the two went downstairs to eat breakfast.


	8. Return in Dreams

As the days turned to weeks, Bellatrix began to show signs of her pregnancy. Narcissa didn't hesitate to dote on her sister, but Draco began to distance himself. After all, that made his aunt vulnerable, as it did them all. If they were attacked as revenge, Bellatrix would obviously attempt to save the child within her as a mother should. It didn't make it any easier to bear. It was, of course, revealed that the child's father was the dark lord. This was to the surprise of Draco and Narcissa both, as they hadn't really considered the idea that he would be fully in tact after his time spent basically dead. Bellatrix knew deep down that the dark lord was not dead, only gone. He would return again, as he had, and they would seek revenge.

One night, as Bellatrix slept, she dreamed. She walked through the wreckage of an old house. As she looked around, searching for something of meaning, she felt a presence behind her. She turned and saw the dark lord. "My lord," she bowed.

"Ah, Bellatrix. You are a complex one. You created a horcrux of your own to preserve what we created. You were always the most loyal." He looked around idly. "Do you know where we are?"

Bellatrix shook her head, though smiling at the compliments. "No, my lord."

"This is where you will raise the child. It will be rebuilt, and you will bring the babe into the world in safety and secrecy. Only one other will know of the location, or even that the child exists."

Bellatrix closed her eyes in shame. "Two already know, my lord. My sister and nephew."

Voldemort laughed. "And this is to stop you? One of them will forget. Choose who you trust carefully, for I was betrayed by one whom you love."

Bellatrix thought about that last night, then remembered how Narcissa had told everyone that the Potter boy was dead, when she would know that he wasn't. She nodded. "I understand, my lord."

"Good. Now make preparations. This is to be your home."

Bellatrix jerked awake then, touching her belly. She knew it had been no ordinary dream: the dark lord was alive and he trusted her. She knew what she had to do.

After a couple days, Bellatrix had come up with a full plan. She went to Draco's room and knocked. When the white-haired boy answered, she stepped inside. Draco sighed and closed the door back. Bellatrix turned and looked at him. "How would you like to win back the dark lord's good graces, Draco?"

Draco paled, then shook his head. "He's gone, Aunt Bella. He's not coming back this time."

Bellatrix smiled. "Didn't I tell you he planted a horcrux within me?" She touched her belly softly. "But this must be kept a secret, understand? I'm leaving soon, and only you will know where I'm going. Only you will know of the child's existence."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What about Mother?"

Bellatrix waved him off. "She won't remember a small detail like this."

Draco shook his head. "I don't want to put everyone in danger again. Not after my last task."

Bellatrix put an arm around Draco and gave him a light squeeze. "That has already been forgiven, provided you do this for me. It is for everyone's safety this must be a secret. If others knew, they could be forced to tell what they know. You are strong, Draco. And you will not be targeted."

Draco nodded slowly. "I agree, then. What do you need?"

Bellatrix smiled and patted him on the shoulder before leaving without a word. She went to Narcissa, quietly casting Obliterate on her and drawing all memories of the pregnancy out. She smiled and went to her, hiding her belly first. This was one good-bye she hadn't really looked forward to, but when it was over she felt as though a weight were off her shoulders. She returned to Draco and took his hand. "Let's go. You can come back, but you need to know where it is." With that, she dissaparated with him, appearing at the site of a broken down building. She grabbed her stomach, feeling like the world was spinning. Apparation was still not the best idea in the world.

Draco looked around. "It's a wreck. How do you expect to live in a house that isn't even built?"

Bellatrix smirked. "Well you could help me with that, if you wanted."

Draco closed his eyes, silently cursing his mouth. He nodded and took his wand out, moving everything away from the foundation first, then working up. He made sure to keep any rotten boards on one side to make it easier to repair later, which he fully expected to do the next day. At sunset, the house was finished for the most part except for some repairs. Draco looked at Bellatrix. "Welcome home, I guess."

Bellatrix nodded, and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"Watch out for that side there, though. I put the rotten boards there to make it easier to remember where they need fixing."

Bellatrix smiled. "You plan on coming back."

Draco looked down. "Well, yeah. I mean, even if the baby's just the dark lord's horcrux, part of the dark lord himself I guess, it's still my cousin."

Bellatrix smiled at him and nodded before going into the house. Draco sighed and apparated back home.


End file.
